theultimatedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off (Season II)
The second unofficial season of the the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on January 11, 2012. This season features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. Contestants *Myron Kinsler, 20 *Paul Miller, 22 *Sydney "Tori" Michelle, 13 *Genesis Lynch, 13 *Shianne "Kago" Helens, 14 *Zane Krenshaw, 19 *Jonathan Ruhins, 24 *Savannah Whang, 23 *Aviana Brent, 19 *Ivy Kolipsis, 23 *Jaskar Rensaki, 19 *Racheal Treiman, 14 *Raine Romano, 21 *Matthew Hensorth, 19 Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Race To Win *'Foundation Challange:' to create original make-up that represent who you are, using at least one object from the pool party. **Reward: Immunity & Shadow as a Model. ***Winner: Tori *'Spotlight Challange:' Using races of The Elder Scrolls, create a humanoid-dragon hybrid. **Reward: Shadow as a Model for next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Tori & Jonathan, Aviana & Savannah **Bottom Looks: Racheal & Matthew, Raine & Kago ***Winner: Jonatahan ***Eliminated: Racheal Episode 2: Illegal Aliens Bug Me *'Spotlight Challange:' In teams of two (One team of three) using an insect as inspiration, create a alien make-up. **Top Looks: Genesis & Kago, Matthew & Zane **Bottom Looks: Jaskar & Jonathan, Myron & Savannah ***Winner: Kago ***Eliminated: Jaskar Episode 3: Skin Saver *'Foundation Challange:' to create an original tattoo that means something to you. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Myron *'Spotlight Challange:' In teams of two, due a nude body paint of two models based on the backdrop given, one two camoflauge into the backdrop, while the other one two insteract with it. Only one artist can work on one model. **Reward: Shadow as Model for next Spotlight Challenge. ***Top Looks: Genesis & Ivy, Savannah & Jonathan ***Bottom Looks: Myron & Paul, Raine & Tori ****Winner: Ivy ****Eliminated: Raine Episode 4: The Sign Of Death * Spotlight Challange: using a zodiac sign as inspiration, create a unigue horror film villan. **Reward: Shadow as Model for next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Zane, Myron, & Paul **Bottom Looks: Matthew, Aviana, & Kago ***Winner: Zane ***Eliminated: Matthew Episode 5: Birds of Prey *'Spotlight Challange:' using a bird species as inspiration create a original, bird-human hybrid warrior make-up. **Reward: Shadow for a Model for next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Tori & Genesis, Myron & Paul **Bottom Looks: Savannah & Kago, Aviana & Zane ***Winner: Genesis ***Eliminated: Aviana Episode 6: Enough Funny Buisness *'Foundation Challenge:' to create face make up on models based on what the model is wearing. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Tori *'Spotlight Challange:' using an emotion as inspiration, create a unique clown make-up with outrageous proportions. **Reward: Shadow for Model in next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Myron & Kago **Bottom Looks: Paul & Ivy ***Winner: Myron ***Eliminated: Paul Episode 7: It's Alive *'Spotlight Challange:' using an animal as inspirtation, create a unique make up for a scientist who after a freak chemical accidents has morphed into a mutant. **Reward: Shadow for model for next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Jonathan, Myron & Kago **Bottom Looks: Genesis, Savannah & Zane ***Winner: Jonathan ***Eliminated: Genesis & Zane Episode 8: Royal Pains *'Spotlight Challange:' after randomly selecting a face card from a normal playing card deck, create a make-up that represents the card going one with their suite. **Reward: Shadow for Model for next Spotlight Challange. **Top Looks: Myron & Ivy **Bottom Looks: Savannah & Tori ***Winner: Myron ***Eliminated: Savannah Episode 9: Wanted Dead or Undead *'Spotlight Challenge:' to turn a Disney Villian into a zombie make-up **Top Looks: Jonathan & Tori **Bottom Looks: Myron, Ivy & Kago ***Winner: Jonatahan ***Eliminated: Ivy & Kago Episode 10: The Final Showdown *'Spotlight Challenge:' to pick one of the 3 video games and pick three character and re-imagine them with a different theme. **Eliminated: Tori **Winner: Myron